Billie Ashford
Belinda "Billie" Patterson (née Ashford) was the younger sister of Martin Ashford and Luke Ashford. She's Dean Sanderson's ex-girlfriend and VJ Patterson's wife. She's also Mick Jennings's rape victim and the mother of his child, Luc Patterson. Storylines While attending the grave of her brother Luke on Anzac Day, Billie is reunited with their older brother, Ash.9 She attempts to drive off, but Ash stops her and they place flowers on Luke's grave together. They reminisce about their childhood and Ash tells Billie that he has been looking for her. She doubts him and tells Ash that she is still with her boyfriend Dean. As Ash shows Billie around Summer Bay, they meet Ricky Sharpe who assures Billie that Ash did try to find her. Billie admits that she lied about being with Dean. Ash tells Billie not to feel guilty about testifying against him, and that Dean lied to her about Ash attacking the security guard during an armed robbery. Ash also tells Billie that Dean is dead and Billie leaves. A week later, Billie returns to the Bay and she moves into the Braxton house. She has a one-night stand with Kyle Braxton, but he tells her that it was a mistake. They have sex again and Ash catches them together. He tries to hurt Kyle, but Billie stops him and admits that she seduced Kyle. Billie and Kyle agree to be friends, as he is trying to get over his ex-girlfriend Phoebe Nicholson. Billie finds employment at the local gym. She also tries to seduce Kyle again after lying about Phoebe moving on with Chris Harrington. She later insults Phoebe and tells her to let Kyle go. Billie almost drowns while surfing, but is saved by Nate Cooper. Billie develops a crush on Nate and gives him a pair of boxing gloves as a thank you gift. Billie becomes jealous of Nate's relationship with Katarina Chapman and tries to break them up. She later enters Nate's home and uses his phone to send herself sexually explicit text messages. Chris asks Billie out on a date, but she turns him down. Billie apologises for trying to split Kat and Nate up. She later arranges to meet Chris outside the gym and then scratches Nate's face, before ripping her clothes and shouting for help. Chris comes to her rescue and Billie tells him that Nate attacked her, leading to his arrest for attempted sexual assault. Billie manipulates Chris by kissing him when she feels he is doubting her. Chris invites Billie to spend some time with him and she finds that he is recording their conversation. She insults his intelligence, before admitting to lying about Nate. The police enter the house and Chris reveals he was wearing a wire. Billie is arrested for making a false accusation with intent and the charges against Nate are dropped. Billie helps to save Zac MacGuire, his nephew, Oscar MacGuire and Matt Page when their house catches fire, but gets trapped by falling debris and is seriously injured. Her condition deteriorates and she is placed in an induced coma. After she wakes, she is charged with arson. Ash refuses to stand by her and she develops depression. Billie writes Ricky a letter telling her Darryl Braxton is alive and leaves the hospital. Kat finds her on a cliff and when Billie panics that she is about to be arrested, she moves towards the edge. Kat tries to grab her, but falls over the side and Billie helps to pull her back. Ash tells Billie he loves her, before she is transferred to the city's burns unit. A few months later, Billie finds Oscar washed ashore after a storm. She drags him to a shed and tends to his injuries. She tells him that she has been sleeping in her car since she was released from the hospital. She tries to convince him that she did not burn down Leah's house, before making an anonymous call to Kat and leaving. A week later, Phoebe spots Billie by the side of the road and Billie runs off. While she is hitchhiking, Billie is almost struck by Irene Roberts's car. Billie realises Irene is drunk and when Kat stops by, Billie tells her she was the one driving the car, but Kat doesn't believe her, knowing that she's protecting Irene. Kat tells Billie that no one hates her and Ash has been looking for her. Billie returns to the Bay and is reunited with Ash. After receiving an anonymous tip-off, the police search Ash's caravan and find Kat's missing handcuffs in Billie's bag. She is then questioned by Kat and Billie believes someone is trying to set her up, and Ash found out that the person who framed her was Charlotte King. In 2016, Billie faces her trials for burning Leah Patterson-Baker's house and tries to leave the Bay, but was stopped by Ash and Phoebe. At court, Zac's son,Hunter King confess to the judge that Billie is innocent and didn't start the fire and confessed that he's the one to set the house to fire and was pleaded guilty. Billie then moves into the Farmhouse with Ash and Phoebe. Detective Dylan Carter accused Billie for her being involvement with Ash for murdering Charlotte, which angers Ash. Billie forgives Hunter for setting her up and breaks up the argument between Hunter and his stepbrother VJ Patterson. Billie joins VJ and watch him playing basketball with Olivia Fraser Richards and Skye Peters. Billie was shocked when VJ bullied Hunter and lead them into a fight, but the fight was broken up by Skye and Billie told VJ that he can't hate Hunter forever. Billie discovered VJ and Skye sneaking into university party at Angelo's and found VJ drunk. She and Skye takes him outside, where he pukes at the beach, before heads to Angelo's to get VJ water. Billie noticed Skye wanted VJ to teach her to surf, but couldn't, so Billie steps in to teach Skye a few lessons. Billie was unaware that VJ has a crush on her and she thought VJ likes Skye and told him to get together with Skye. Billie noticed VJ and Skye acting as a couple, unaware that VJ is trying to make her jealous. Billie sees VJ and Skye playing as a couple and asked Josh if VJ and Skye are dating. But Josh told Billie that Skye is pretending to be VJ's girlfriend, VJ was trying to make her jealous because his crush on Billie. Billie tells VJ that she knows that he has a crush on her and tells him that she don't feel the same way as him. Billie was attacked and raped by an unknown man at the gym and told Oscar about her attack, but refuse to report it to the police. Billie went away for the week and returned home with tragic news: Hannah and Oscar had died from a caravan explosion, leaving Billie and everyone devastated. VJ comforts Billie when they talked about Oscar and Billie kisses VJ. The two then had sex, VJ thought Billie was going to tell him that it was a mistake, but Billie said it's not. The night before Hannah and Oscar's funeral, Billie told Phoebe about her rape incident. Billie was held hostage by Dylan with Ash and Kat. After the siege, Billie fainted and was taken to hospital, where the doctor told her that she was pregnant 10 days ago. Billie told everyone that VJ is the father and VJ's mother, Leah doesn't approve VJ and Billie together, since Billie is 6 years older than VJ. But they continue to be together. Phoebe knew that VJ isn't the father and convince Billie to tell the truth, but Billie refuses. Billie discovered that Irene's estranged son, Mick Jennings is her rapist after seeing his tattoo on his arm at the hospital and told Phoebe. On VJ's 18th, VJ propose to her, but she turned him down, but accepts his second proposal. During the wedding, Billie flees from the altar and told VJ that she lied about the baby being his and told him that she was raped before they got together. In the 2016 finale , Billie was in labour and she and VJ drove to the hospital, but Billie's car broke down in the middle of the road, which a firestorm was involved. VJ carries Billie to safety and eventally took her to the hospital, where she gave birth to a girl, whom she named Luc, after her late brother, Luke. Billie was shocked when she discovered Luc is missing and realised that Mick took her, but Irene saved Luc and Mick was arrested. Billie started to cough for a few days, and started to feel sick. After Luc's baby blessing, Billie coughed up some blood and passed out, at the hospital Nate told her that she has lung cancer and only has a few days to live. Billie and VJ got married in front of their family and friends and soon after the wedding, Billie, Luc and VJ spend their last moments together as a family and a couple at the beach at sunrise and with Billie carrying Luc in her arms for the last time, she finally took her last breath and dies in VJ's arms. Appearance Billie has blonde hair with brunette roots and has green eyes. She is a tomboy and loves wearing shorts, pants, sneakers and shirts. She has her hair tied or sometimes. She lives surfing at the beach and wears bikinis. When she first came to the Bay, her hair was long, but after her departure and her return to the Bay, her hair was cut into shoulder length. Relationships Luke Ashford Luke is Billie's late older brother, who died while at war. But after her death, it turns out he is alive and lives under the name of Patrick Stanwood. Martin Ashford Martin or Ash is Billie's oldest brother, and the only family member she has got. She calls Ash "Marty" and loves him. Ash hates when she does stupid things, but loves her anyway. When she returned to the Bay, Billie and Ash reunite and Ash has been protective over Billie and is scared when things happen to her. Phoebe Nicholson Phoebe is Billie's best friend, flatmate and former rival. When Billie arrived to the Bay, she slept with Phoebe's ex-boyfriend, Kyle Braxton and leads them into a rival. But soon makes peace with her. When Billie returns to the Bay, Phoebe invites her to move in with her. Billie accepts the offer. Phoebe was the second person to know that Billie was rapped and the only person that knows that VJ isn't the father of Billie's baby. Katarina Chapman Katarina or Kat is Billie's flatmate and former enemy. When Billie has a crush on Kat's boyfriend, Nate Cooper, Billie grew jealous of Kat and tries to make Nate and Kat break up. Billie photoshop a picture of a sexy policewoman and replace the picture's face with Kat's face and post them around the Bay. When Kat tries to save her from the cliff, Billie pushes Kat, but pulls Kat back up. When Billie returns, she was afraid that Kat won't let her stay at her place with Phoebe, but Kat allows her, since Billie has changed. Oscar MacGuire Oscar was Billie closest friend until his death in 2016. Billie saved Oscar when he was trapped in his house during a fire with his friend Matt Page. Months later, Billie saved Oscar again when he was washed up and look after him. She calls an ambulance and left him before the ambulance and police arrive. After that, Oscar and Billie became friends and they share secrets together. Billie told Oscar about VJ's crush on her and how he and Skye pretends to date. Oscar was the first person to know about Billie's rape, before Phoebe and tries to convince her to report to the police. Billie decided to go away for a week and says goodbye to Oscar before her departure, unaware that this was their last goodbye. After Billie returns home and found out from her family and friends that Hannah and Oscar had died in an explosion and Billie lost a good, close friend. Love Interests Dean Sanderson Dean was Billie's boyfriend, whom she had ran away with. When Billie was missing, Dean kept her belongings at the desert. Billie told Ash that she's still with Dean, unaware that Dean was murdered. Ash and Ricky told her about Darryl Braxton being charged for Dean's murder and that Dean lied to Billie that Ash was in jail for punching a guard, which Dean did. Billie soon moves on from Dean. Kyle Braxton Kyle is Billie's friend and former crush. She seduced him after he broke up with Phoebe and they slept together twice. But Kyle and Billie decided to be friends since he still loves Phoebe. Nate Cooper Nate is Billie's former crush, he rescued her after she almost drowned in the ocean while surfing and Billie fell for Nate, and gave him a pair of boxing mittens as a thank you gift. But Nate is in a relationship with Katarina Chapman and Nate tells Billie to stay away from him and Kat. At the gym, she confess her love to Nate, but he rejects her. She angrily scratches him and framed him that he tries to sexual assault her. After the chaos, Nate tries to save Billie after her incident of a fire, when she struggles to breathe. Nate manage to save her life, and Billie told him that he should have let her die instead, but Nate said he doesn't want that. Billie apologizes to him for framing him and he forgives her. Chris Harrington ''' Chris was Billie's one-sided crush. He has a crush on Billie and asked her out, but she said no, since she likes Nate. Chris protects Billie from Nate when Billie told him that Nate tried to sexual assault her. Chris investigates and found her photoshopped pictures of Kat and wore a wire on himself to make Billie admit the truth of Nate's charge. Billie and Chris became friends, realising that Billie doesn't have a thing for him at all. '''VJ Patterson VJ Patterson is Billie's crush. When Billie was hated by the Bay, she accused him for trashing her car. When she returns, she told him not to hatsdfg sdfg sddsde his stepbrother, Hunter all the time. She came to see VJ's basketball practice. Billie thought VJ likes Skye Peters and found out from Josh Barrett that VJ has a crush on her, not Skye. Billie tells VJ that she likes him, but not as a loving way. When Oscar and Hannah died, VJ comforts her. They kissed and had sex. This shocks VJ's mother Leah, since VJ is 17 and is still at school. They remain together until her death in 2017. Trivia * Billie's death storyline is similar to Belle Taylor's, they both married only for days before they die from cancer in their husbands' arms. * Billie's death scene at the beach with VJ is the same as Meg Bowman, who dies at the beach in Blake Dean's arms in 1992. Category:Characters